


The User Is Away

by McKayRulez



Category: Emily is Away (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Male Protagonist, One Shot, Other, Rare Fandoms, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The User grows tired of Emily. It had to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The User Is Away

**Author's Note:**

> User can be any gender. Your choice.

Emily was complaining again. The girl couldn't make up her mind on their relationship(or really, lack of one), if she wanted too.. 

The whole, 'Oh, why didn't anything happen between us when I visited?', too 'you used me when we were together and set it up didn't you? It sure feels that way.' 

The chick was growing more and more aggravating with every chat they had. 

She kept changing her mind about Brad too and it was infuriating. 

Just break up already!

But no.. Emily needed someone. She was ridiculous in her need for anyone's company. Even if it came from a jerk.

The User tapped methodically on the keys. Telling Emily not to talk anymore.

As the pain of the days conversation were gnawing away at the brain, the sound of knocking arrived from the door. The sound was welcoming over the chimes of the dreaded doom of the instant messenger. 

The computer screen flashed with a new message from Emily. 

The door opened and Emma walked in. "Hey."

"Hey!" Relief settled over a change of pace. 

The chime messenger sounded again. The sound of annoyance from being left unattended too. It read,  
"I want to talk. Can't you think of anyone but yourself for once?!"

Emma noticed the lighted rectangle as it illuminated the room. "Oh.. Are you busy?" She pointed a thumb back towards the door. "I can go?"

"No! Wait!"

The chime sounded again. Urging reassurance that Emily wasn't alone without company. It was ignored. 

The user stood from the computer desk, kicked away the chair, made the three steps to Emma, put arms around her and tilted her back in a swift motion, lips to lips. 

The user liked this better. 

It had to be done.

Their kiss ended and the user pulled away, arms still wrapped around Emma. 

"You want to get out of here?"

Emma blinked a little starry eyed. "S-sure."

The user grinned. "Good."

The two walked out of the dorm room, the user shutting the door as they left, with the sound of one last chime. 

The User is away.


End file.
